The Once and Future King (S02E02)
by Hidden Mist Ninja
Summary: In case you couldn't tell from the title, this is a Arthur and Merlin Fanfiction. Arthur falls in love with Merlin, and Merlin with Arthur. Merlin uses his magic to keep an eye on Arthur as he stays with Gwen, but what will happen? What will Merlin discover about Arthur? (Please Review!)
1. The Once and Future King Part 1

**The Once and Future King (S02E02)**

 **Part 1**

 **Summary:** in case you couldn't tell from the title, this is an Arthur and Merlin Fanfiction. Arthur falls in love with Merlin, and Merlin with Arthur. Merlin uses his magic to keep an eye on Arthur as he stays with Gwen, but what will happen? What will Merlin discover about Arthur?

Merlin gives Arthur some privacy so he can change into his cloths. Once Merlin is sure he's out of Arthur's sight, he takes a leaf off of the tree above him and placed it in the palm of his right hand. "I hope this works." He whispers to himself, being careful for Arthur not to hear him. "Ypoc ym ecnaraeppa, ypoc ym eciov, ypoc em dna emoceb a dnoces noisrev fo em." Merlin whispers, his eyes turning gold as he says the spell, his magic start to spin around the leaf slowly, almost like a magical, majestic, slow dance. Merlin blows the leaf off his hand and the moment it's in the air it become a golden glow that gets bigger in size as the leaf changes, once the glowing stops there is a perfect copy of Merlin, well...almost, the copy has green eyes unlike the real Merlin's who's eyes are a very light, powerful blue, but he doubts anyone will notice, especially Arthur. The real Merlin smile as does his copy. "I did it." Merlin celebrates to himself quietly. "Do you know the plan?" Merlin asks his copy.

"Of cause I do, I'm you Merlin." The copy stats.

"Good, well...here goes nothing." Merlin states with a shrug. "Ekam em a flow." His eyes became gold once more and his magic surrounds him in a bright blinding golden light, the copy of Merlin has to close his eye. Once the copy no longer sees a light from behind his eyelids, he opens them to find the real Merlin is now a wolf. He is twice the size of a normal wolf, with gorgeous golden eyes, and black as night fur. As a wolf, Merlin actually has a lot of muscle, he was faster, stronger and lighter on his feet than any ordinary wolf, which was quite impressive considering he was twice the size of a normal wolf. "I can't believe it worked! Ok, you know what to do. Take Arthur back to Camelot to Gwen's house and I'll be there shortly." He told the copy, knowing full well that the copy knew what to do. Now, as a wolf, Merlin's voice was very gruff and quite deep, which meant that if he was to talk by accident, no one would recognize him by his voice.

"Merlin!" Arthur called for him, and the real Merlin almost went but quickly stopped himself.

"Good luck." The copy stated, with a nod from Merlin, the copy walked off to Arthur.

"Get my bag Merlin." Merlin heard Arthur ordered his copy.

"If you're a present, don't you think you should carry your own bag?" The copy asked, Merlin chuckles to himself a bit.

"That's just it Merlin. No one will know it's my bag." Came Arthur's reply, and Merlin felt as if though something hit his stomach, he looked over, the copy was holding the bag to his stomach. No doubt Arthur through the bag at him, which meant Merlin had to be careful, if he could fell that, that meant that the two Merlin's were connected, if pain was to occur to the copy it would happen to him too, and if pain was inflicted upon him the copy would feel it. Good thing it was only for a few days, because Merlin's life was dangerous enough as it is. Then Merlin released, what if he had to copy himself again and he couldn't get the copy of himself by calling the name Merlin, it would feel really weird so he decided, since his copy's eyes were green and he could us magic, he was going to call his copy, Neerg

They arrive at Gwen's and enter the house. "Thank you for doing this Guinevere." Arthur stated not looking at her as he said so.

"My pleasure, my lord." She replied kindly, then leans in to Neerg. "I can't believe you talked me into this Merlin." Gwen whispers, Neerg smile.

"Sorry." He apologized, then out of nowhere there was a scratch at the back door. "Who is it?" Neerg asks, pretending he doesn't know, and does it convincingly. No one answers the call, so Neerg opens the door curiously and Merlin pounces on him with excitement. "Shadow! What are you doing here?" he asks happily, giving the Merlin a good fuss to make it more convincing. Make what more convincing you may ask, well…

"Merlin, what is this?!" Gwen asks in shock.

Neerg puts on a really convicting; 'I forgot where I was', look on his face. "This is Shadow…my pet…wolf." He says nervously, but before anyone could say anything else. "Shadow this is Gwen, she's a good friend of mine." Neerg stats, Merlin walks up to Gwen, sits down in front of her and lifts up his right paw. Gwen smiles at Merlin and take his paw to shake. Neerg smiles like he's really pleased with himself. "And this is Prince Arthur." Neerg stats and Merlin growls a warning growl, smiling a little in his mine because he's always wanted to have an excuse to growl as Arthur for something and get away with it, and now was that time, oh and how he was going to take advantage of it. "Shadow, manners." Neerg stats sternly, making Arthur look at him in shock, not knowing Merlin had it in him to be stern. Merlin bows his head at Arthur but huffs out a noise that kind of sounded like a quick, quiet, almost gentile growl, but it was just a, 'I don't like you huff' which made both Merlin's grin, luckily going unknown by Arthur. "It appears even animals know prates when they smell them." Neerg joked, and Arthur looks at him displeased which makes Neerg smile even more, Arthur turns his head away from Neerg with a slight blush on him face.

"God, I hate it when he smiles like that. It's too cute." Arthur thinks.

"What is he doing here?" Gwen asked, with confutation in her eyes.

"There's only one reason Shadow would risk his life to come to me during the day." Neerg stated, seriousness in his eyes. Arthur can't help but look at him in disbelief, Merlin smiles too himself.

"Why?" Arthur finally speaks.

"There are hunters after him." Neerg stats with worry in his eyes, he turns to face Gwen.

"Please can he stay here until I find somewhere else to hide him? He won't be any trouble, he's extremely well trained. He will do anything if given the command, but he is only loyal to me, if anyone else gives him a command he just stares at them with a really frightening death stair, but that can be sorted out, all I need to do is tell him to listen to you. Please Gwen?" Neerg begs, Gwen looks at Neerg in shock, not quite expecting that.

"Um" Was all Gwen was able to say.

"Thank you Gwen! You're a life saver!" He places his hand on the handle of Gwen's back door, and looks at Merlin with a smile. "Now, I want you to stay here with Gwen. I want you to behave, and listen to Gwen until I get back." He tells Merlin, they needed to make this as convincing as possible. He turns to face Gwen. "Oh, make sure he doesn't growl, bark or howl, I don't want anyone knowing he's here" He strokes Merlin on the head. "Be good…bye boy. Bye Gwen, bye Arthur." And with that leave the house, not to return till tomorrow, and in the moment Neerg was outside, he made sure no one was looking, and the spell was released, turning Neerg back into the leaf he once was.

"Well I guess that means you're staying here Shadow." Gwen stats, Merlin wags his fluffy black tail, sticking his tong out in that happy puppy way, he really wanted to sell this act, it was the only way to keep an eye on Arthur and no that whatever Arthur did, it would be because he wanted to do it, not because he may be trying to hide something from Merlin.

"Is this my bed?" Arthur asks, sitting down on the bed.

"Yes sire." Gwen doesn't answer for a moment, just stars at Arthur with a displeased look but it goes unnoticed. With a sign that goes undetected. She grabs herself a green blanket and tries her best to get comfortable on the potato sacks.

Merlin stars at Arthur with a displeases look as Arthur gets comfortable in Gwen's bed, but Merlin's displeased look doesn't go undetected by Arthur unlike Gwen's when he just assumed the bed was his. "What are you looking at?" Arthur asks with annoyance. Merlin's pupils change into slits for a split second as he growls at Arthur but they go back to normal when his growl stops, Arthur's eyes widen in shock, shaking his head thinking he must have imagined it. Merlin stands up and goes to where Gwen sleeps uncomfortably on the floor and his ears drop in sadness, not liking the fact that she has to sleep on the cold hard floor just because she can't stand up to someone when they just assume something.

Gwen looks at the black wolf that has decided to join her in the kitchen. "What is it boy?" She asks in a whisper. Merlin goes round to her back and nudges her head with his nose, Gwen lift her head knowing that he was probably trying to get something, but she didn't expect the wolf to lie down underneath her head as a pillow, and place his tail around her stomach in a hug sort of way. Gwen smile at Merlin as she places her head down on his soft fur, realizing that the wolf wanted to make her feel more comfortable on the floor. "Thank you Shadow." She whispers stroking him in appreciation.

"Good night Guinevere." They heard Arthur say from the bed the lies in the living room.

"Good night Sire." She replies with confutation.

Arthur hesitates for a moment. "Good night Shadow."

Shadow leafs his head in an alarmed kind of way, looking at were Arthur was beyond the wall that stopped them from seeing each other, his ears are perked up straight, and his eyes are filled with shock, but it soon fades into a soft smile. But Merlin was still angry at Arthur for stealing Gwen's bed, so Arthur gets a pretty threatening growl as a reply before Gwen hushes him. Once Arthur and Gwen are asleep, Merlin smiles down at Gwen. He may have not done much to make her more comfortable, but he could tell what it meant a lot to Gwen. He was pleased that at lease she was getting descent sleep, from the worth of his wolfs body, and the softness of his fur. He placed his head on a potato sack, his ears going down ready for sleep to take over, and closes his eye with that, 'I'm pleased with myself', smile on his face, sleep quickly taking over.

To Be Continued

All spells are just regular words backwards, for example: Arthur=Ruhtra, wolf=flow and so on. But only the words are backward, not the sentences.


	2. The Once and Future King Part 2

**The Once and Future King (S02E02)**

 **Part 2**

 **Previously:** He placed his head on a potato sake, his ears going down ready for sleep to take over, and closes his eye with that, 'I'm pleased of myself', smile on his face, sleep quickly taking over.

Gwen woke up really early that morning to try and hide were she had slept, but she came to find that Shadow was not asleep under her head which made her frown, but then she heard a gruff kind of sound that came from in front of her, she looked up and there stood Shadow with a plate in his mouth. Gwen took the plate to find food on it, some plain bread and grapes, she looked at the plate and looked at Shadow in shock.

"Is this for me?" Gwen asks the wolf that seemed to smile as his tail wagged. "Did you use your mouth to put the bread and grapes on the plate?" He shakes his head quickly. "Did you nudge it onto the plate with your nose?" She asked not knowing any other way he could have done it, and he nods his head one in pride. "Thank you." She smiles at him stroking his head, and eats her breakfast.

Once finished she gets up, but before she could fold the blanket and put it away, Shadow did it for her. She has no idea how Shadow was able to fold it with his nose but he did, and placed it carefully on the potato sake knowing she would need it again tonight, which made his ears drop. Gwen noticed this and frowned at the black wolf she didn't know was actually Merlin. "Thank you for last night Shadow, I really appreciate it. Merlin has really taught you well." She stated making Merlin turn to face her. "But I wonder…" She stated then smiled slightly. "How much of Merlin's habits you've picked up from being his pet." She smiled, whispering to make sure she didn't wake Arthur. To make sure Shadow knew what she wanted to see him do, if he would actually do it that is. She looked towards Arthur, and Merlin smirked.

Merlin walked over and put a handful of the sheets that kept Arthur worm in his mouth, and quickly pulling them off. Arthur awoke to the sudden, unexpected movement of the covers, and sure Shadow staring at him. "Shadow!" Before Arthur could continue, Gwen came in with Arthur's breakfast and placed it on the table.

"Did you see what he just did?" Arthur asked Gwen who had to hide the amused smile that was on her face by making sure not to face Arthur.

"No Sire, may I ask what he did?" Merlin caught the amusement in Gwen's voice, but as usual Arthur didn't notice.

"Let's just say he's too much like Merlin for his own good." Arthur stated as he got out of bed and sat at the table and started eating, without so much as a thank you to Gwen for the food.

"He is, isn't he?" She said softly, looking at Merlin in wonder. "Excuse me Sire, I need to let Shadow out." She said, Arthur just waved his hand which frustrated her, but she started walking to the back door. "Come on Shadow." She called, Merlin obeyed not wanting to hesitate, but by the why Gwen looked at him no a moment ago, he was starting to get scared. What if she knew? What if she figured it out?

When they were outside Gwen made sure no one was around, which luckily they weren't. "Shadow, sit." And Merlin sat, Gwen knelt down in front of him and looked deep into his golden eye. Merlin did everything he could to keep a stern, animalistic look about him, but he knew Gwen, and she was a very smart girl. Gwen smiled at Merlin with a friendly smile. "Please don't be afraid of me Merlin. I would never want to course you harm." She reassured him, shock was on Merlin's face but it soon faded into a small smile, as he allowed himself to change be too normal.

"How did you now?" He asked nervously, still sitting on the floor.

"Two reasons." She smiles. "One, the point about you acting too much like Merlin was quite a good point." She stated, making sure to whisper so Arthur couldn't hear them. "Two, the Merlin that was just here the other day had green eye whilst yours are actually blue." She explained. "But why hide it from me Merlin, surly you know me better than that?" She asked with slight sadness in her eyes.

"Because magic isn't accepted here…I was worried of how you would react. It was just easier to keep it a secret." He explained, with truth in every word.

"But it hasn't been the easiest life chose…has it Merlin?" Gwen asked, feeling very sad for her black haired friend.

"It's been the hardest thing ever…especially since I see Arthur as my closes friend…I work for him twenty four seven, and I've saved him more times than he knows…All I want, is too be accepted as me, but I do fear it may never happen. But I could never stop the bond that has grown between me and Arthur, I don't even know how it grow…sometimes I wish it never did, but then I'd miss out on having the best friend I've ever had in my life…the worst part is not being able to tell him for fear I'll lose him forever." Merlin explained softly, but the worst part wasn't just his words but the fact that she could see tears in his eyes and she frowned, wanting to cry slightly herself.

"Well now you have me to come talk to if you ever need to." Gwen reassured him. They got up and Gwen knew that Merlin would have to change again. "You know Merlin, I think it's really sweet, the way you look out for Arthur. I can only hope that one day he will know all you've done for him and how you've done it, and that he does except who you are." She tell him truthfully, he smiles at her and he smiles back. He grabs a leaf that was on the floor and makes a copy of himself, but this time it was Neerg that became the wolf.

"Why not you?" Gwen askes in confusion.

"Because I've used up a lot of my magic, this way I can realise it when we leave for the tournament, so my magic has time to rest for and restore for tonight." Merlin reapplies with a smile.

"Why are you doing that?" Gwen askes, believing she already knew the answer.

"So I can keep an eye on him, and make sure he's not being too hard on you, which is why I growled at him last night for steeling your bed." Merlin stated, Gwen smiled at Merlin.

"I had a feeling that would be why, thank you Merlin. For everything." She said placing a hand on his shoulder, but before Merlin could reply.

"Guinevere, Where's Merlin! I'm going to be late for the tournament." Arthur yells from inside. Gwen opens the door and Neerg follows her in as Merlin quickly run round front. Merlin come in through the front door in a rush. "Whore you actually planning on showing up today?" Arthur asked sarcastically, for the first time out of all the times Gwen has seen the two together throwing friendly insults at each other, she sure hurt glisten across Merlin eye and pain ghost over his face, and this made her feel quite sorry for Merlin, that was quite a harsh thing for Arthur to say to him. Arthur throw's the hooded cape over himself and puts the hood up to cover his face. "Honestly Merlin, can you do anything right?" And with that Arthur opened the front door and walked out, heading to the tournament.

Gwen come over to Merlin and squeezes his arm reassuringly and she gently whispers. "I'm so sorry Merlin, it's going to be ok…everything will turn out right for you one day…I truly do believe that Arthur will appreciate the man you are and all you have done for him." Gwen stated and Merlin truly believed that her words wore right. They left for the tournament and Arthur won all his fights, but really didn't like the fact that someone was getting all the credit for it. The assassin sent to kill Arthur, came over and stated asking Merlin question and Merlin had a sinking feeling that something was up, he may not know the man was an assassin, but he couldn't shake the fact that he was up to know good. When they finally got back to Gwen's at the end of the day Merlin says he hears a notice come from inside, he goes inside and into the kitchen where he grabs the leaf that was on the kitchen floor, turn the leaf into Neerg and turning himself into Shadow.

Neerg came out saying it must have been nothing, and Gwen couldn't help but smile as they enter the house to find Shadow sitting there waiting for them, or at least that's what Arthur thought, but Gwen knew better. Neerg left saying he had to do something for Guise and leaves, turning back into a leaf after going to Guise and explaining what he was doing, and Guise understand Merlin's reasons and praises him for looking out for Gwen like that, with a smile Neerg turns back into a leaf.

It was still early, and Arthur walking into the kitchen to find there wasn't another bed, this confused him a bit. "Where is your bed?" He asks looking around.

"Your sleeping in it Sire." Gwen states softly.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Arthur asked.

"Because Sire, I am a servant. But I did find it extremely rood that you just assume something is yours. I know you are a prince, but that doesn't mean you get to behave in such a spoilt manner! You are a guest in my house and yet you think you can still get your own way! Would it kill you to say please and thank you just once?!" Gwen ranted, but didn't raise her voice, well…at lease not too much.

"Is there anything ease you would like to say?" Arthur asks gently.

"Yes! The way you treat Merlin is appalling! You know, he was here this morning really early and came round the back to ask me if Shadow was behaving himself , and you know what he said when I asked him how he can work for you day in day out with the way you behave?" She stated with upset, tears starting to form in her eyes. Arthur shook his head with slight gilt on his face. "He said that to him, you are his best friend, but he could never tell you for fear he may lose that bond with you! He cares about you so much to the point where he would die for you! He said he has saved your life more times than you know! And you know what Sire? For the first time in my life since I've known Merlin, I sure tears filling up his eyes as he said how much it hurt him to keep how he cares about you a secret!" Gwen moves to the front door in anger and opens it. "You don't deserve the friendship, and loyalty Merlin gives to you, but you have it and not once have you ever appreciated it! I don't know how he can give all he has to someone as blind, arrogant, and spoilt as you!" And with that Gwen left the house with a slam of the door, leaving Arthur and Merlin alone. She regretted not calling Merlin over to follow her, but not only could she not do that in the form he was in, but even if she could she couldn't go back now. So she had to leave Merlin with a shocked Arthur who would more than likely take his anger out on him, but what she didn't know was that maybe in times that he needed it most, Arthur would share his thought with a wolf he didn't know was Merlin.

To Be Continued


	3. The Once and Future King Part 3

**The Once and Future King (S02E02)**

 **Part 3**

 **Previously:** So she had to leave Merlin with a shocked Arthur who would more than likely take his anger out on him, but what she didn't know was that maybe in times that he needed it most, Arthur would share his thought with a wolf he didn't know was Merlin.

Arthur sat down on the bed in the corner of the room, shock written all over his face. He couldn't believe it, everything that Gwen had said was true, even the bits he hadn't known till now, he could just tell they were true, Gwen just wasn't the kind of person to lie. Arthur put his head in his hands in gilts, trying to proses all Gwen had told him. He breathed in a deep breath before pulling away from his hands to find Shadow sitting there staring at him, but Arthur being Arthur got embraced for showing his emotion and therefor got protective, and snappy which didn't allow him to see the concern in Shadows eyes.

"What do you want?!" Arthur exclaimed defensively. Merlin rolls his eyes, gets up and starts moving away. "Wait!" Arthur stated quickly, and he did stop but didn't turn around. "Please don't go." He said softly, Merlin looked over to Arthur, concern all over his face, but also upset for his friend. He whished more than anything that Arthur would talk to him like that when he was human, well…he actually did one or twice, but this was different. Merlin suspected it was because he was discussed as a wolf, some part of Arthur felt safer around Shadow because he believed with everything in him that Shadow couldn't understand him and the fact that if he could understand him but couldn't share what he would heard Arthur say. It mad Merlin sad to think that Arthur would think Merlin would share a privet conversation between them, but he understood, Arthur had a lot of walls to go though. Merlin was just glade that he was the only person in Camelot that knew how to break them down. So anything that Arthur said now was going to be nothing but true, and not shared to anyone else.

Arthur looked at the wolf that now faced him. "Such a gorgeous creature…I can see why Merlin wants to keep him hidden." He thought. "I don't know if you can understand me, and to be honest I don't really care. I just…I just really need someone to talk to." Arthur said gently, signing as he lowered his head to look at the floor. Merlin didn't dare hesitate to go over to Arthur, he needed someone there for him and he was going to help. Once he was sat in front of Arthur he placed his nose under Arthurs chin and gently lifted his head, and smiled a gentle smile that told Arthur it was going to be ok. Arthur smiled a week but genuine smile back at Merlin. "Thank you old friend." Merlin looked at Arthur in shock and Arthur seemed to be shocked too. "I'm sorry, its just you really do remind me a lot of Merlin" Arthur conformed. "God…I really whish he was here, I could really us a hug." Arthur said in a whisper that Merlin almost mistook for a trick of the wind.

Merlin jumps up on the bed next to Arthur, being carful not to scare Arthur or hurt him, he used his teeth to pull Arthur by the cloths his wore. The movement shocked Arthur, not expecting it to happen, he closed his eyes awaited to hit the bed but came into contact with something really soft. Arthur opened his eyes to find his head was now resting on the Black wolfs chest. Merlin placed his head on Arthur's shoulder and gently looked down; using his mussel to slowly move Arthur closer for better comfort, and to try and convince Arthur it was ok to hug back if he wanted to. And you know what? Arthur put his arms around the wolf and allowed his body to relax and be consumed by the softness of his fur, which was softer than his pillows, and the warmth of his body, worming him up better than his own bed. "Thank you Shadow" Arthur said softly into Merlin's chest, making Merlin's heart rise, and they just sit there in silence for a while until Arthur finally palled away.

"You know Shadow, Gwen was right…the why I treat Merlin is appalling. Not once have I ever thanked him for all he's done for me…I just took him for granted, but no more! I'm going to try harder to show Merlin how much I appreciate him." Arthur explained, Merlin shook his head to try and convince hi it was ok. "Don't try to convince me otherwise! Merlin is my only true friend and I'm not going to stand here and loose him because of my ignorance." Arthur proclaimed, Merlin smiled with a blush that was luckily hidden by his fur, an appreciative smile spread across his face. Merlin looked at Arthur with a face that told Arthur, Merlin would appreciate that. Arthur smiled. "Then its settled…Shadow I would like to ask you a favour." Arthur states with a smile.

Merlin wages his tail, not quite understanding the look on Arthur's face. "Is there a way you could bring Merlin here." Arthur asked, Merlin nods his head and Arthur smiles, a pleased look on his face. "Could you do that for me whilst I go find Gwen so I can have a quick word with her." Shadow nods once more, Arthur strokes his head, puts on his hooded cape making sure to cover his face, and leaves to go find Gwen. Merlin changes back to normal and decides to stay sat on the bed, waiting for Arthur's return, feeling a bit confused but more please with himself. He had comforted Arthur in his time of need, and Arthur was going to try being nice to him, he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

Meanwhile, Arthur searched around the city looking for Gwen. He soon came across her as she had finally decided to got home, but when she sure Arthur she went to walk away. "Guinevere wait!" He called, and she turned around.

"Yes." She asked, anger still in her voice.

"You were right Guinevere, about everything. I promise you that I will do my best to change. But as you were clearly trying to say, was that I had hurt Merlin the most. And I really want to make it up to him, but because I'm such an awful friend, I don't know the kind of things he likes, so I was hoping you could help me…please?" Arthur said softly, Gwen's excretion softened and a small smile perked up in the corner of her mouth.

"Your not an awful friend, I think you know more about Merlin than you think. But if you want my honest opinion, and help…I can tell you that Merlin would appreciate anything you'd do to try and make things up to him, even just apologizing to him would make him happy." She explained with a soft chuckle.

"Guinevere, please…I really want to make this up to him." Arthur begged, with desperation in his eyes.

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Gwen stated, making Arthur smile. "Merlin's favourite colours are blue and red, he loves to have a laugh with people, he loves animals, he told me that he liked silver because his mother used to wear a silver necklace that his father gave to her not long before he disappeared…and I do think I recall he said he'd like to get himself another neckerchief because he only has the one." Gwen explained to Arthur with a smile, and something came to Arthur instantly.

"Guinevere, can you sneak me into the castle?" Arthur asked with a smirk.

Gwen looked around. "The only reason the answer to that question is yes, is because of Merlin…Please don't yell at him for that." Gwen begged, Arthur's smile grow.

"If anything, I'll thank him." Arthur replied, and with that they made there was to the castle.

To Be Concerned


	4. The Once and Future Kind Part 4

**The Once and Future King (S02E02)**

 **Part 4**

 **Previously:** "If anything, I'll thank him." Arthur replied, and with that they made there way to the castle.

They both snuck into the castle and went into Arthur's chamber where Arthur went into a draw and pulled out a box, he opens the box and pulls out a key that Gwen had never seen before, Arthur looked at Gwen as he but the box back. "You can never tell anyone about this." He said with a serious expression on his face, Gwen nods her head in agreement, knowing it was something privet. They left and Arthur turned to Gwen. "Would it be ok if it was just me and Merlin foe a while?" He asked nervously.

"I suppose it would be best if you and Merlin were alone." She explained with a smile.

"Thank you." He really appreciated what she was doing for him. "Why don't you go ask Guise if he would mine you staying there for a while, I should be ok from here." Arthur explained, Gwen smiles as she nods her head, they both state going in opposite directions.

"You know Arthur…no matter how much you try and hide is…I can tell that Merlin means more to you then you let on." She explains, Arthur blushes a bit. "And I think it's really sweet that you feel this way for him, and I don't think you should worry about Uther…he may be your father, but he cant stop your happiness." She smiled before walking off, Arthur blushed extremely because of what Gwen said, and thought about her words as he went off to go get what he wanted.

Gwen finally got to Guise's and knocked on the door before entering. "Gwen!" Guise smiles. "To what do I own the pleasure?" He asked as he walked over to her.

"I was wondering if I could stay her for a bit, Arthur needs to talk to Merlin alone for a bit." Gwen explains, a smile on her face.

"Of cause." He told her. "You wouldn't mind helping me with a few potions, would you?" Guise asked politely.

"That's fine." Gwen replies. "Guise…I have something I'd like to ask you." She stated shyly.

"Ask away." He stated with a shrug.

"Could you tell me everything Merlin has done for Camelot with his magic please?" Gwen asked, Guise looked shocked for a moment but smiled.

"So he told you." Guise stated with a chuckle.

"Well, I actually asked him this morning because a sure that he had green eyes, when he actually has blue eyes. So he told me." She explained, and they both laughed a bit.

"Of cause I can tell you…please sit." And she did. This night, Gwen would finally know all Merlin has done to protect Camelot and it's people, one blond haired Prince in particular.

Arthur soon got beck to Gwen's and took a deep breath in then out, before opening the door to find Merlin quickly standing from the bed. Arthur came inside and closed the door behind him.

"Is something wrong Arthur? Shadow called me here like it was urgent. I've heard from the nabors that there was an argument earlier, not long after I left." Merlin lied, he was Shadow and he was the one who comforted Arthur, the nabors weren't involved what so ever.

"Yes, everything is fine. There was a…disagreement earlier between Guinevere and me, but everything has been sorted…I think Shadow may have just over reacted." Arthur explains, looking around. "Where is Shadow?" Arthur asked in confutation.

"He went outside." Merlin says pointing to the backdoor. Arthur nods in understanding. "So, is there something you need me for?" Merlin asks.

"Yes…" Arthur states, Merlin waits not wanting to make Arthur say anything until he was ready to say it. "Merlin…I am so sorry for the way I treat you." Arthur apologized.

"It's fine Arthur." Merlin says trying to convince Arthur that there was really no need to apologize, but Arthur shakes his head.

"No it's not Merlin…you're my best friend and I don't treat you like that! The way I treat you is really appalling, and I want to change that…you mean a lot to me Merlin, and it's about time I proved that to you." Arthur explains locking eye contact with Merlin, he moves closer as he puts his hand in his pocket. "I will change the way I treat you, and to show you that I mean it, I got you something." Arthur gives his gift to Merlin. "I hope you like it." He states with a blush on his face.

Merlin looks at what's in his hand to find a pure red, folded up peace of fabric in his hand. Merlin carefully undoes the fabric to make sure he didn't drop anything by accident. Once he undid the last bit of the fabric, he finds a silver bracelet with a dove on it. Merlin looks up at Arthur in shock, Arthur smiles sweetly at him.

"It was my mother's, it bears a sandal." Arthur explains. "I want you to have it…all it does is sit amongst a few other object of hers, and it deserves to be worn by someone with a pure heart once again. My father gave me permission a few years ago that I could give that bracelet to someone very pressures to me one day. And now I give it to you." Arthur explains, a smile growing on his face as he sees the happiness spread across his face, tears of happiness fill his eyes.

"Arthur…I don't know what to say, except…thanks you, thank you so much…This means more to me then you'll ever know." Merlin whispers, knowing that if he tried to say it any louder, he'd chock on the tears that were growing in his eyes." Merlin explains, carefully putting the bracelet on his right wrist, admiring the glistening peace of jewellery that shone beautify in the sun light. Merlin looks at Arthur with a smile that Arthur had never seen before, but defiantly wanted to see it more often. "Thank you." Merlin repeats in a whisper.

"The red fabric is also yours, I thought you should have a neckerchief that is Pendragon red, to symbolise that you are a man from Camelot and will always have a place in the castle no matter what." Arthur explains, Merlin can't stop smiling, this was the most beautiful thing anyone had ever done for him, and it was from Arthur, the man he has loved since he came to Camelot. Well…when he started to get to know the real Arthur that is. "May I?" Arthur asked, gesturing to putting on the neckerchief fir his friend, Merlin nods his head.

Merlin turns around to let Arthur remove his old neckerchief, and put the new one on. Arthur carefully undid the old red material, doing it slowly knowing that it was probably sentimental to Merlin, he didn't want to roughen it or break it by accident. Once it was off, he gave it to Merlin, as Merlin handed him the new material. Arthur carefully put it on, and Merlin turned around when Arthur was done, his heart rising when he realised how close they were, as did Arthur's heart. "Royal red really suites you Merlin." He said softly, a single tear leaves Merlin's right eye. Arthur brings his hand up and places his hand on Merlin's cheekbone as he whips the tear away with his thumb. "Tears don't suit you though." He says, Merlin breathes a laugh. Arthur's eyes and Merlin's make contact with his eyes. "I love your, light blue eyes Merlin." Arthur breathes out.

"And I love your deep, Oscan blue ones." Came Merlin quiet reply. They slowly stated moving there heads closer together, closing there eyes, letting there bodies and heart take over. And for the first time ever, there lips met in a worm, slow, soft, passionate kiss that was long over due.

To Be continued


	5. The Once and Future King Part 5

**The Once and Future King (S02E02)**

 **Part 5**

 **Previously:** "And I love your deep, Oscan blue ones." Came Merlin quiet reply. They slowly stated moving their heads closer together, closing their eyes, letting their bodies and heart take over. And for the first time ever, their lips met in a worm, slow, soft, passionate kiss that was long overdue.

They slowly broke their kiss, whishing that it had lasted longer. All of a sudden the front door flew open, Arthur quickly turned around to see who had entered, to find Gwen there. "There's an assassin after Arthur!" Gwen said, panic in her voice. All of a sudden a fast flying object flew through the air from the winder, everyone watched in shock as the quick object came flying towards Arthur. Before Arthur had the time to even think about moving, Merlin had moved him out the way, now because of the speed the object was flying, Merlin shouldn't have been able to tough Arthur, but not only did he push Arthur out the way, Merlin was able to catch it within the palm of his left hand.

Arthur, Gwen and even Merlin himself, didn't know how he did it, but right now they didn't care. Gwen opened the door and looked to her right then her left to find a man being chased off by some knights. "That was the assassin." Merlin stated in slight fear as he looking at the object in his hand.

"How can you be sure? It might have just been a stone." Arthur stated, trying to make sense of what happened. Merlin gave the object to Arthur, and both Gwen and Arthur sore it was a small arrow.

"Careful, the head of the arrow has been poisoned, so make sure you wash your hands after touching it Arthur, and whatever you do…don't let it cut your skin. From what I can tell it's a fast acting poison, it will get into your blood stream within minutes, but then the poison itself will kill you slowly to make whoever the target be, suffer." Merlin explained, then Gwen noticed something trickling down Merlin's fingers.

"Merlin what's happened to your hand?!" Gwen stated, fear in her voice, Merlin looks at his hand and scoffs, almost as if he was amused.

"A cut." Was Merlin's simple reply. Then, Merlin's skin went two shades whiter, if that was even possible considering how pain his skin is, his forehead started to sweat, he's body started to shake, then…his body went numb. Merlin became extremely dizzy, and before he knew it, he started to fall. Likely Arthur was close enough to him, to catch him before he could hit the floor.

"Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed in a panic.

"We need to get him to Guise." Gwen stated, and quick as lightning, Arthur was carrying Merlin to Guise's bridle style. Gwen quickly grabs Arthur's hooded cape and runs after him, hoping that the fact that it's a dark night, will be enough to hide Arthur's face.

Once they go Merlin to Guise, they wore told to wait outside, and he'd call them in once he was done. They waited for what seemed like hours before Guise finally opened the door and told them they could come in, Merlin was lying on a bed in the front room. It was easier for Guise to keep an eye on him this why, and get to him quickly if need be. Merlin looked awfully pail, was shaking slightly, and was sweating, but apart from that seemed to be ok. Arthur let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"How is he?" Asked Arthur, not taking his eye off Merlin, a worried and almost guilty look on his face.

"I have given him a formula that has helped. He should be fine, his body will still have to fight a nasty virus on it's own, but he wont die, and he will get better quite quickly. It is a good thing you got him to me when you did Sire." Guise explained, constantly looking at Merlin, almost as if he was reassuring himself that he was still there, and getting better.

"He wont be able to help me tomorrow, will he?" Arthur finally took his eyes off Merlin, and looked at Guise with saddened eyes.

"Gwen, would it be ok if I speak with Arthur alone." Guise asked.

"Of cause, I'll see you soon Sire, your cloak is on the char when you're ready." Gwen said, placing the cloak onto the char that was in front of her before living the room to go home.

"Sire, I regret to inform you that Merlin will not be by your side for quite some time. But there is a chance his body will fight the sickness quicker then most, but even it that were to happen he would not be going back to work for a little while longer." Guise explained to the young prince, Arthur lowers his head in sadness. "May I ask why it matters to you so much for Merlin to be there?" Guise asks inquisitively.

"No reason." Arthur replays quickly, a blush spreading across his cheeks, Guise starts to chuckle. "What so funny?" Arthur asks defensively.

"That you believe you can fool me Sire. I have seen love many time and I would recognise it when I see it." Guise explains, a smile on his face. Arthur instantly relaxes, a smile spreading across his face too.

"How did you know?" Arthur asks quietly still looking at the floor.

"Because I can tell a happy, complete man when I see on." The moment the statement was said, Arthur head shot up in shock, but it quickly turned into a smile that told Guise his statement was right. He felt extremely happy, and he felt complete in every why, mentally, spiritually, physically, and the most important one of all…he felt complete in his heart. "And, Merlin is wearing a royal blood red neckerchief and a bracelet that I know I have never seen before tonight." Guise explained with a chuckle that Arthur shared.

"How do I tell him?" Arthur asked, seeming to be desperate in knowing the answer, like he's tried to do it many times but never could.

"When the time is right Sire…you will know." Guise smiled at the blond man that stood smiling at the bed Merlin was lying in. "But before you do that, you must learn something about Merlin, he will tell you when he is ready but it may not be for a while. It is a secret of his that he is scared of sharing." Guise explains softly.

"Are you talking about his magic?" Arthur asked politely.

To Be Continued.


	6. The Once and Future King Part 6

**The Once and Future King (S02E02)**

 **Part 6**

 **Previously:** "Are you talking about his magic?" Arthur asked politely.

Guise's eyes are wide with shock, fear crossing his face. "How do you know that Sire?" Guise asked, almost unable to get the words out.

"I've has suspicions for quite some time. But it was confirmed for me when Merlin gave me some privacy to change into his cloths. You know just as well as I do that Merlin has very light, powerful blue eye, so when he walks away with those kind of eye and walks back with grass green eye I'm bound to notice. I know I'm oblivious to most thing, but with Merlin…" Arthur signs.

"You're not as oblivious anymore." Guise states, Arthur just nods his head. "Then why not tell him."

"Because nothing could ever happen between us." Arthur states, slight anger in his voice, but his town spoke hurt.

"Sire, everyone deserve to be with the one they love, and nothing should ever stand in the way of that. What is more important Sire? Your father's happiness…or your happiness?" Guise asked, Arthur seemed to finally come to realisation.

"Your right. My father can't stop me from being happy, I will be King on day, and when that day comes I'm going to lift the bard on magic so Merlin can finally have the freedom he deserves. And if Merlin agrees…I would like him there by my side, but as more than just my servent, and much more than my friend." Arthur more or less ordered his speech, Guise smiled at the happy prince. This was the happiest Guise has seen the young prince in years, it was nice to see him this happy. "I'll go talk to my father now."

"Sire, I thought you were supposed to be defending people from a terrifying beast." Guise stated, a sarcastic smile on his face.

"Then I'll talk to him after the tournament." Arthur stated, determined to talk to his father as soon as possible.

"Sire, when you do tell your father about your feeling, perhaps it would be best to leave out the part that Merlin is a sorcerer. Your father might not take it so well." Guise explains seriously.

"But I can't just lie to him." Arthur states.

"I did not say, don't tell him. I was simply saying to not menschen when you tell him that you are in love with Merlin, unless you fell you could tell him gently that you are in love with a male servant who also happens to be a sorcerer that has used his magic continuously since he arrived in Camelot." Guise explains softly, trying to get it through Arthur that it might be too much for Uther to take in.

"I think that if I tell father how much I'm in love with someone, the when father asks who it is I tell him it Merlin, he may freak out a bit but as long as I keep saying good thing about Merlin he may start calming down, the I accidently bring up his magic by saying…" Arthur wasn't quite sure how to bring it up if this was going to work.

"By saying, how many times he has saved both you and Camelot many times with his magic." Guise suggested, Arthur's eyes lit up as he smiled wildly.

"Yes! But I'll need you to tell me everything he has done, because he's really good at hiding his magic." Arthur proclaimed happily.

"It would be my pleasure Sire." Guise stated simply.

"Thank you Guise!" And with that Arthur through on his clock, and ran out the door with a smile on his face, and existent shining over his body, the door quickly closed and Guise chuckled. All of a sudden, a bright light came from where Merlin lie.

"Merlin…what are you doing?" Then they light shone brighter than the sun, Guise closed his eye at the brightness, and once it started to dim he opened them back up to find Merlin's golden magic coming from his body to the spot next to the bed making a wolf shape, once the golden light finished flowing to the wolf shape next to him it flashed and spread out and there stood a pure black wolf with golden eyes. "How is this even possible?" Guise whispered, he'd never seen anything like it.

The wolf huffed as he shook his head, he headed to the front door and scratched at it, Guise chuckled. "You really care for him don't you?" Guise asked lightly, the wolf turned around and nodded with embarrassment in his eyes. Guise walked to the door, "Say hidden and stay safe." With that Guise opened the door, the wolf waged its fluffy tail and stocked up against Merlin's leg once very quickly before running out the door to get back to Gwen's before Arthur.

He soon found himself passing a really happy Arthur Pendragon, which was strange. He could think of nothing that would bring this much happiness to the Prince. He quickly shook off the thought as he arrived at Gwen's. Gwen was very shocked to find him there but before he could explain, Arthur returned. Arthur had practically ordered Gwen to sleep in her own bed, and the wolf smiled, Arthur sat up and waited for Gwen to fall asleep.

"Shadow, come here boy." Arthur called quietly, and he obeyed, sitting right in front of Arthur. Arthur looks into those amazing golden eyes and smiles softly. "I can tell that you are very loyal to Merlin, and I can understand why. He's a good man…he's very loyal and brave which is why I'm not surprised you're the exact same with him. I know the reason you don't like me is because you don't like the way I treat Merlin, and I have no doubt he's told you a lot about me." He signs with a slight chuckle think about how Merlin's more than likely complained about him. "But you have to understand that the reason I push Merlin away and treat him the way I do is because…" Arthur pauses. "Because I care about him…too much. In fact, I think I may even be in love with him. No, I do love him. Since the day we met there was a connection between us, before I couldn't wait to see the look on his face when I gave him so many chores to do…now, it's because I don't like it when he's not there. I can't stand it." Arthur looks at the wolf who has shock on his face, but then it changes into a soft smile, that also seem devilish in a way. "Look, I know full well animals can't talk, but if you say a thing to Merlin you're going to wish you hadn't." Shadow's smile grows into one of affection, and by using his teeth he pulls Arthur in for a hug, which Arthur gladly returns. "I'm so glad that you understand me as much as Merlin, and I'm glad that we are now friends, well…friendly. But, don't worry…I know full well that if I go to fare in the wrong direction with Merlin you'll bit my head off." With that Arthur pulled away as they both chuckled. Just before Arthur puts his head down on the potato sakes, Shadow lays down and when Arthur feels the soft fur he looks at Shadow, whose head now rested on a potato sake right next to Arthur shoulder. Arthur places a hand on his head. "Thank you." With a single stroke of Arthur's hand, and smiles on both their faces, they soon fell asleep.

To Be Continued


	7. The Once and Future King Part 7

**The Once and Future King (S02E02)**

 **Part 7**

 **Previously:** With a single stroke of Arthur's hand, and smiles on both their faces, they soon fell asleep.

The next day they woke up, and Arthur had to face the crowd without Merlin by his side. He frowned as Gwen and the farmer in armour came into his tent. "Be careful out there." Gwen said with a smile.

Arthur looks at her with a frown. "I wish he was here to call me a Prat or say something stupid." Arthur states looking quite upset.

"That servant is still here, even if you can't see him. I bet if you listen close enough, you'll hear him tell you something." The farmer stated, and Arthur smiles. He put on his helmet and jump on his horse and closes his eyes and listens with all his might and hart, and then in the whisper off the wind he hears. "Try not killing yourself out there Clotpot." And his smile spreads as he opens his eye and rides out, facing his opponent not knowing he was the assassin.

The man on the middle waves down as he run off, both man tapping their feet against their horses, and the horse start running. Joust in front of him, Arthur was determined to finish this quickly so he could go check on Merlin. As they go got closer together, the assassin presses a button that causes a sharp metal blade to come out the front of the fist at the end of his joust. The assassin uses the mettle on his joust to shin the sun off it to temporarily blind Arthur, and he does, the blade making contact with Arthur. He felt nothing but pain, Merlin body flinched, as his breathing got faster and Guise got worried, he could do nothing but watch Merlin, for he didn't know what was going on.

Shadow started freaking out in Gwen's house, and once Arthur was back in the tent and Gwen was trying to help his badly bleeding wound, but he was still determined to go back out there, the moment he stood up and but his helmet on, Shadows round pupils became slits, and that was it. Shadow growls an extremely dangerous growl, he funs to the front door, and head-butts it, and the door flies open with miserable force and he ran to the arraigner. Knight had seen him burst out of Gwen's house and followed him, seeing him as a threat. Merlin got to the arraigner and quickly found Gwen, who was shocked to see him. "Mer-Shadow, what are you doing here?" Gwen asked in shock but kept as quiet as she could.

"I haven't got time to explain, there are knight after me! Where is Arthur?" Merlin practically demanded.

"He's out there. Why? What's wrong?" Gwen panicked.

"He fighting the assassin!" Merlin explained.

"Oh no! Shadow what are we going to do?" Gwen asked with worry in her eyes.

"I'm going out there." Merlin stated, determination in his eyes.

"No you can't! Whatever happens to you happens to your body to." Gwen states, trying to persuade him otherwise.

"I don't care! I love him!" Merlin states and runs out there, he sees that their horses are already running towards each other, and that many have already taken notice of him, but he didn't care, he ran out there towards the assassin's horse. That is the moment everyone's eyes are one him, as he not only catches up to Arthur's horse within seconds, but passes him. Arthur's eyes widen at the very familiar pure black fur that belonged to Shadow.

Merlin runs up to the assassin's horse, and then jump up to the horse with a fearful growl and the horse starts freaking out, but gust before Arthur's joust makes contact with the assassin's body, the assassin's joust hits Merlin and he lets out a painful yelp. The assassin was on the floor unctuous and Arthur was off his horse and ran to Shadow as did Gwen, but Arthur forgot one frightful detail, he was supposes to be hiding his identity until the end of tournament, but he forgot that in his state of panic and took the helmet off, everyone gasping to see it was actually he who fought in the tournament. The knight came over as Uther gave a frightful order. "Capture the wolf and don't hesitate to kill him, he is a threat to the thrown!" The knight were about to do so but.

"Nooooooooo! Don't taught him! He is tamed by the most loyal and bravest man I now, and I'm not about to let you harm him!" Arthur demands.

"You Arthur Pendragon are in enough trouble as it is!" Uther proclaimed with anger filling up every bone in his body.

"Then father…punish me however you see fit! But I will not allow you to kill Mer-My friend's pet wolf!" Arthur practically screamed at the King who now stood there with shock oh his face, all of a sudden gasps came from the crowds.

"Arthur!" Gwen caught his attention, and Arthur now looks at her then notices the wolf lying on the floor, blood leaking from his body where he had been hit. "That wasn't a knight you were going up against, is was the assassin sent to kill you, and Shadow came all the way here stop him from killing you." Uther looked at the wolf in guilt as hearing this. Then wolf growls out of pain, then he starts fading into the background. Then magic blows out from him and he was no longer there, like he had never existed.

"Merlin." Arthur whispers in fear, Gwen looks at him in shock.

"Sorcery! The wolf was one of magic! Arthur you said that you knew the one who owned the wolf! How is it?!" Uther demanded, Arthur winks at Gwen and she smiles softly. He pretends to be in a lot of pain and then collapses onto the ground.

"We have to get him to Guise now, he's lost to much blood." Gwen stated, then in that moment two knight lifted Arthur off the ground and carried Arthur to Guise. When they got to his door, Gwen couldn't let them see Merlin, they'd get suspicious.

"I'll take him into Guise to explain the injuries, you two go inform the King that Arthur is with Guise and being helped as you speak." She states they nod their head, and run off. Arthur opens his eyes and they enter Guise's quarters to find Guise working drastically on Merlin, he had a wound just like Shadow and it was bleeding just as badly. "Guise, I there anything I can do to help." Guise looks over to her and Arthur.

"Go fetch some water, the when you get back help Arthur with his injuries as much as you can until I've finished with Merlin." Guise proclaims. She does as she's told, and what seemed like hours later Guise came over to Gwen and Arthur, to help with Arthur's injuries.

"How is he?" Arthur asked with concern written all over his face.

"He will be fine, but I still don't understand what happened. One minute Merlin was fine, then his body started acting out, then out of nowhere he got the injurie." Guise explained.

"It was me, he came to me in the form of a wolf he tried to convince us was his pet named Shadow, which I unfortunately fell for. I got injured in the tournament by a man I didn't know was an assassin who had been sent to kill me. I don't know how he knew I got injured, but he did, so he broke out of Gwen house to come save me." Arthur explained in a panic.

"Sire, relax…this is not your fault, you have done nothing wrong." Guise explains, trying to calm the young prince. "Merlin's magic becoming a wolf beside him make a lot more since now but I will tell you about that in a minute, right now this is what you need to hear…Merlin care about you, very much. He would die for you in the blink of an eye without hesitation, that is way this is not your fault…Merlin knew what he was risking, and it wasn't just his life, it was also the risk of revealing his magic…and I know that you would not have told your father within that moment who it was the wolf belonged to because your father would have seen him as a threat, and we must keep Uther from knowing, until which point you feel it is the right time to tell your father." Guise explained, and they both nodded their heads. "Now, I shall tell you how Shadow appeared." And with that Guise told them both so many stories about Merlin and his magic and how much he used it to save peoples live, Gwen and Arthur were fascinated by the stories, and when Merlin woke up, Arthur was determined to tell Merlin he knew of his magic and has excepted it as another part of Merlin charm.

To Be Continued


	8. The Once and Future King Part 8

**The Once and Future King (S02E02)**

 **Part 8**

 **Previously:** "Now, I shall tell you how Shadow appeared." And with that Guise told them both so many stories about Merlin and his magic and how much he used it to save peoples live, Gwen and Arthur were fascinated by the stories, and when Merlin woke up, Arthur was determined to tell Merlin he knew of his magic and has excepted it as another part of Merlin charm.

It was now two weeks later, Merlin still hasn't woken up yet, the cut on his hand has fully healed, the one from the tournament was slowly getting there and Merlin's fever was still a nasty one that his body was working hard to fight. Arthur and his father have not talked about the wolf incident yet, for Arthur is still in trouble and shouldn't even be wondering around the castle, let alone the city but he did, and every time he did it was to check on Merlin.

This morning Arthur felt really bad, it has been two weeks and still Merlin hasn't shown signs that he's going to wake up any time soon. Arthur reached out and stocked the side of Merlin's face with his thumb. Then Merlin's eyes started to flutter. "Merlin?" Arthur whispered in shock.

"Arthur?" Came a very weak, raspy replied as Merlin's eyes opened and Arthur was greeted with the same blue eyes he's seen every day since they met, the same blue eyes he loved seeing and staring into so much. Arthur smiles as a tear of joy comes out of Arthur's eye. "Are you ok?" Merlin asked with concern.

Arthur chuckled slightly. "Are you serious Merlin? You're the one who is both injured and fighting a nasty fever. And you ask me if I'm ok?" Arthur asked sarcastically, whipping away his tears.

"I guess it's just one of my many charms." Merlin states with a smile, the smile Arthur wanted nothing more than to see again.

"You mean like your magic." Arthur asked with a smile, Merlin went to sit up but Arthur stopped him. "No Merlin, you need to rest." He stated, placing Merlin back down gently.

"Arthur, I swear I can explain." Merlin stated quickly, sock and fear I his eyes.

"No need, Guise has already told me everything. It would appear I owe you a lot more than I thought." Arthur stated with a smile.

"You don't owe me anything" Merlin said with a slight smile creeping on his lips, but it soon fades. "So…you're not made?" Merlin asked shyly a very slight pink tint on his cheeks.

"I could never be made at you Merlin, and I understand why you kept it from me. But you need to now Merlin, your magic is a part of who you are and I accept it as part of who you are." Arthur stated with a smile, tears started coming out of Merlin's eyes at that.

"You have no idea how much that means to me coming from you Arthur." Merlin states with a smile.

"Actually…I think I'm starting to." Arthur said gently, and with that Arthur leaned in and took Merlin's lips in a kiss, one full of passion and love. Arthur pulled away slowly, and was met with surprised sky blue eyes. "I love you Merlin." Arthur whispered, not sure if he could say it any louder, afraid of rejection.

Merlin smiles, one so full of happiness it makes Arthur's heart skip a beat. "I love you too." Merlin puts his arms around Arthur's neck, and for the first time, they share a kiss worth more than anything in the world, a kiss they would always remember, there first kiss as lovers, as two side of the same coin.

They soon pull away with love filled gazes. "I'll go tell Guise you're awake." Arthur got up to go fetch Guise, and for the first time since Merlin arrived in Camelot, he felt hole, he felt…complete. When Guise returned without Arthur, Merlin frowned, but Guise explained to him as he examined Merlin that Arthur was in trouble for hiding who he was in the tournament, Merlin joked by saying "When is he never in trouble?" Which made them both laugh a bit.

Another week gone, Arthur's punishment was finally finished today. Merlin and Guise awoke early this morning. Merlin was finally given the all clear to start simple tasks. So Merlin got up and resumed his servant duties, and the first thing he was going to do, was wake up the man he loves. He went into Arthur's chambers and closed the door softly behind him so he wouldn't wake Arthur. He walked over and knelt next to Arthur on the bed, admiring him for a moment before placing a hand on his worm cheek, and leans in to kiss him on the lips. The kiss was quickly returned by a happy, smiling Arthur.

Merlin brakes the kiss and made sweet, soft eye contact with Arthur's ocean blue eyes. "Rise and shine." Merlin whispered as a joke, but Arthur loved it anyway, he smiled at his dark haired sorcerer.

"I wish you could wake me up like that every morning." Arthur states softly with a smile.

"You know I can't, doing it today was risky enough." Merlin explains, sadness crossing his eyes.

"When I'm King, I promise you that will change." Arthur replies softly as he sits up slowly to capture Merlin's face in his hand. Merlin smiles at Arthur's kind, reassuring words. Arthur kisses Merlin on the lips, and then pecks him on the forehead before placing his forehead on Merlin's. "I love you Merlin." Arthur breaths, Merlin's smile grows bigger at those sweet words he still can't believe he's hearing.

"And I love you…Clotpot." Merlin replies making Arthur chuckle. "Your father wishes to speak to you as soon as you're up and ready." Merlin informs Arthur getting up off the bed. "Come on, get up so you can get dresses." Arthur smiles as he shakes his head slightly. *You will never change, will you Merlin?* was the thought that passed his mind, but then again…he didn't ever want Merlin to change.

After getting dresses, they went to the throne room. Merlin knocks on the door before going inside. "Arthur is outside, would you like me to send him in your Majesty?" Merlin asked politely.

"Yes, send him in." Uther replies, looking at the servant that stood just in front of the doors. Merlin opens the door, and jesters for Arthur to come in. Arthur enters the throne room and Merlin goes to leave. "Merlin, you are to stay. I need to discuss some situations with my son that may take a while, so you are to stay and fill our goblets when summoned." Uther states, Merlin nods his head in understanding and closes the throne room door, Uther invites his son to sit next to him and he does, Merlin standing a good distance away from the Prince admiring him like he always did when he was in the same room as Arthur.

To Be Continued


	9. The Once and Future King Part 9

**The Once and Future King (S02E02)**

 **Part 9**

 **Previously:** "Merlin, you are to stay. I need to discuss some situations with my son that may take a while, so you are to stay and fill our goblets when summoned." Uther states, Merlin nods his head in understanding and closes the throne room door, Uther invites his son to sit next to him and he does, Merlin standing a good distance away from the Prince admiring him like he always did when he was in the same room as Arthur.

"Now, the first thing I want to discus with you Arthur is why you lied to me about saving a village from a vicious beast and entered the competition instead?" Uther asked his son, placing his arms on the table and cupping his hands together in front of him.

"It was because my knights were going easy on me just because I was the prince, pretending I was someone else would have been the only way to win because I was good, not because the knights were holding back." Arthur explained. Uther seemed to consider his son's actions, then summon Merlin over to fill his goblet. Merlin walked over to the king.

"Well…I can understa-" Uther stopped mid sentence, when Merlin was filling Uther's goblet, his sleeves went up his arms and recognized the very familiar silver bracelet that was around Merlin's wrist, when he watched Merlin walk back to his former position, he noticed he was wearing a Pendragon red neckerchief.

"Father?" Arthur asked. Uther sock his head, attention back on his son.

"Sorry…as I was saying, I can understand your reasons for hiding who you were, I probably would have done the same thing." Uther explained. "Now, the next thing I wish to discuss is that wolf at the tournament. You said he belonged to a friend of yours. Who is this friend?" Uther asked seriously, Arthur didn't know what to say, if he told his father that the wolf belonged to Merlin, would he think Merlin had magic and kill him. He couldn't allow that.

"Your Majesty, if I may…Arthur doesn't know the owner, I do. Arthur just said that because he didn't want you to overreact knowing he didn't know the owner specifically." Merlin lied, Arthur and Uther look at Merlin, and Arthur couldn't help but smirk slightly. *Always trying to protect me Merlin* Was the thought that crossed Arthur's mind.

"Very well, could you please inform me of the man that owns the wolf?" Uther asked, quite nicely actually, which seemed to put Arthur and Merlin off a little.

"If I may ask, what will you do to him once he is found?" Merlin couldn't help but ask. *Is he really considering telling father he owns Shadow?* Arthur thought, knowing Shadow was Merlin, but nether of them were going to say anything to Uther yet, that was something that was going to take time and patience.

"I wish to ask him if we can use his magnificent creature to protect Camelot." Uther explained, Merlin and Arthur both look at the king in shock.

"But when he was at the tournament, you wanted him to be destroyed." Arthur stated in confutation.

"Yes I did, but I thought about what you said about the wolf, then it hit me. If that wolf was really as obedient as you said and a creature of magic, we could us him to intimidate those that visit us and get him to fight beside us in wars and fight for us when other magical creatures attack us." Uther explained, with a smile on his face at the thought of a creature with such power. "So, who owns the wolf?" Uther asked once again.

"Well…" Merlin clears his through. "I…do…" Merlin stated softly. Uther smiled at this.

"At least now I know the man who owns the wolf is loyal to the thrown of Camelot." Uther stated kindly, Merlin was really starting to feel creeped out, why was Uther being so nice to him. "Could you go fetch your wolf and bring him hear for me to see him?" Merlin nods his head with uncertainty and leaves.

The moment Merlin left the room Uther looked at his son with a soft smile. "So he is the one you have chosen to spend your life with?" Uther asked his son, Arthur looked at his father in shock.

"Is that why you were being so kind?" Arthur asked in surprise.

"Yes, that and I actually really like the boy, he's very brave and loyal, especially to you Arthur. I am happy you have finally found someone you love, but I am quite disappointed that you have chosen someone who can't have children. So to make up for it, I will allow you both to be together, I will even allow both to marry as long as you agree to let me find someone to carry a child for you to continue the Pendragon bloodline." Uther told his son, seeming to be generally pleased.

"Are…are you serious?" Arthur breathed, I bit stunned at his father's words, why was he being so reasonable.

"Of cause I am Arthur, I would not joke about something like this." Uther stated seriously.

Arthur jumped out his seat, almost knocking it over, and hugs his father, sending Uther into a state of shock. "Thank you! You don't know how much this means to me!" Arthur proclaimed. Uther returns his sons hug, struggling to remember the last time he sure Arthur this happy. Arthur pulled away and sat down when there was a knock at the door with the biggest smile on his face, Uther couldn't help but smile too, Arthur reminded him of himself when he fell in love with Arthur's mother.

"Enter." Uther stated, Neerg came into the room with Shadow by his side, now they could see how big Shadow actually was, he came up to Neerg's hips, and they were sure is he was to stand on his hind legs, he'd be taller than Neerg. When Arthur turned to seem Neerg, he couldn't help but shake his head, know the difference between the two Merlin's he couldn't help himself when Merlin fooled people, but then again going from blue to green eyes wasn't much of a change. Then again, he noticed. But that was probable because he was in love with Merlin, and when its true love, even if the copies looked exactly alike, he'd be able to tell the difference, because no one was like Merlin. "Ah, so this is the creature of magic?" Neerg nods his head with a smile.

"His name I Shadow." Neerg stated with pride.

Uther nods his head. "How loyal is he?" Uther had to know for sure that Shadow wouldn't betray them.

"He only listens to my commands, if anyone else tries to command him to do something, he'll just growl at them." Neerg explained with a smile, Uther seemed to like the response.

"May I?" Uther gestures to Shadow.

"Of cause, Shadow…King Uther." Neerg introduced, Shadow looked to the king and bows his head in respect. Uther smiles as the respect, he stands up and walks over to Shadow squatting down and letting the wolf smell his hand first before he stroked him on the head.

"Merlin…do you love my son?" Uther asked casually, like it wasn't a big deal.

Neerg blushes at the question. "What?!" Neerg's face goes cherry red.

"Merlin, you are wearing a bracelet Arthur said he would one day give to the love of his life. That is why I'm asking you, do you love my son?" Uther explains pointing to the bracelet on his wrist. Neerg's face gets three shades darker if even possible, Shadow lets out a couple of gruff that sound like he chuckles, even though he too was blushing, luckily his was hidden by his fur.

"Y-yes, very much." Neerg stutters, Uther and Arthur chuckle at his reaction.

"Then Merlin…" Uther stands up and walks to Neerg, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I give you both my blessing, I can't remember the last time I sure Arthur as happy as you make him but I believe it was a very long time ago, and I don't want to stand between you both. So I give you and Arthur my blessing." Uther tells the black haired man that smiled instantly.

"Thank you." Neerg whispers.

Uther sits back down. "Now, let us resume to our discussions." Neerg went to stand back over by his place. "Merlin, you are to sit next to Arthur from now on, and I will not hear any arguments." Uther stated, Neerg smiled, as did Arthur. Merlin took the seat next to Arthur and Arthur held his hand, Merlin sat next to Neerg in his wolf form smiling as he too felt the worm sensation that was Arthur's hand on his paw. And at that moment, the age of Albion became closer to coming true than ever before. It would seem, when the Grate Dragon said that he and Arthur were two sides of the same coin, he didn't mean as master and servant, he didn't mean as the closest of friends, he meant it as them become a pare. The age of Albion couldn't have been closer to coming true then in the moment their hands touched as blessed and excepted lovers.

To Be Continued

By the way, I think this stopped being (S02E02) somewhere in this chapter, so from this chapter on I'm writing my own version of Merlin and not just my own version of (S02E02), so the title at the top of the story will stop have (S02E02) at the end so viewers don't get confused. Thank you all for reading and staying with the story for this long


	10. The Once and Future King Part 10

**The Once and Future King**

 **Part 10**

 **Previously:** It would seem, when the Grate Dragon said that he and Arthur were two sides of the same coin, he didn't mean as master and servant, he didn't mean it as the closest of friends, he meant it as them become a pare. The age of Albion couldn't have been closer to coming true than in that moment their hands touched as blessed and excepted lovers.

"The next thing I wish to talk about is a sorcerer named Sargon who wishes to destroy the world starting with Camelot, but in order to do this he need to kill a grate sorcerer named Emrys, but apparently Emrys is the grates warlock to ever live. As much as I hate sorcery, we must find this Emrys and bring him to Camelot for protection." Uther explained the situation, and both Merlin's shift uncomfortably where they sit.

"But how are we going to find this Emrys? How does Sargon expect to destroy Camelot? Surely he knows we won't go down without a fight." Arthur asks, and Neerg squeezes his hand when he asks how are we going to fine Emrys, hoping Arthur would understand. Arthur squeezed back to comfort Neerg and Merlin, knowing that Merlin could feel what Neerg felt. He understood Neerg was squeezing his hand for a reason, was Merlin trying to tell Arthur he knew who Emrys was? Or…was he trying to tell Arthur…he was Emrys?

"That is where I am hoping Merlin's wolf will come in handy." Uther stated pointing to Merlin I his wolf form.

"Defiantly, since Wolfe is a creature of magic, he can find anyone or anything that poses it." Neerg spoke clearly, not knowing where he got the confidence from but decided not to question it. Uther smiles a pleased smile.

"As for Sargon destroying Camelot…he has been seen with a dragon that calls itself Burns the Destroyer. He is said to be the only dragon that can ignore a dragon lord, even when they speak in dragon tongue." Uther explained, Wolfe whined a little and Neerg tried to swallow the lump in his through. "He is said to be the deadliest dragon to ever live, he scale are the shade of all the blood he's spilled upon the floor, his flames sun hot and quicker than most dragons, truly a dragon to be feared. Not even I dared to try and destroy The Dragon of Death himself." Uther stated looking quite frightened himself.

"How do we defeat him?" Arthur asked, his voice cracking a bit. He'd defiantly heard of this dragon before. It would appear Arthur wasn't the only one with secrets.

"It is imposable, may have tried and failed. Guise says the only hope we have of defeating this dragon is to hope that I didn't kill its opposite when I set out to destroy all dragon kind…The Dragon of Light." Uther told them truthfully.

"What does he look like?" Asked Merlin, Uther looked at the black wolf in shock. "Do not be afraid, the reason I can speak is because I'm using magic to allow myself to do so." He explained quickly, it was a lie but Uther seemed to calm. "I must know what he looks like if I'm going to help fine The Dragon of Light." Wolfe said, determination in his voice.

"Guise says she's a pure golden dragon, eyes of yellow and flames a golden, blue colour apparently a very beautiful dragon." Uther told the wolf, finding it strange that he was talking to a wolf.

"She is." Stated Neerg, now Merlin has never seen The Dragon of Light, but the way she is described in book and the very few painting that where of her showed a beauty indeed. "But she was said to have fled to the havens years ago after their last fight to become the sun, whilst The Dragon of Death was forced into the depths of hell, which created the balance of earth, dark and light. If one is to leave where they belong, that element will start corrupting the world. But It take a very powerful sorcerer to free The Dragon of Death, one even more so to free The Dragon of Light." Neerg explained with such depth, it was like they were sitting with someone who had lived through the experience before. His knowledge was wise and insightful, one of experience, truth and confidence.

"I must say I am impressed Merlin. How do you so much about dragons?" Uther asked, starting to get a bit curious.

"I have almost every book on dragons, they wore creatures of greatness in my village. But the best storied were of the mighty men brave enough to fight them." Merlin felt a bit sick saying that, but he couldn't let Uther know he was a sorcerer or a dragon lord. "The best stories wore the ones that came from Camelot and of the king that could destroy them with ease." Merlin felt like he was going to physically throw up now, he hated talking about dragons in this way, but he had no choice. "Once my mother told me I'd be coming to Camelot, I decided to learn everything about dragons I could just in case one would attack that was difficult to defeat." Neerg explained rubbing the back of his neck in a way that said he was kind of embraced, but he honestly didn't know how he knew all that about dragons. He'd never read it in a book, Guise has never told him such stories, even the Grate Dragon had never spoken word of such a legend. So where had it all come from?

"So how do we stop such a creature." Arthur asked Neerg, believe this was indeed something Merlin had learnt because he wanted to know everything he could about them before coming to Camelot.

"Isn't it obvious Arthur? Merlin said that only the Dragon of Life could defeat him, and the only one that could summon her is the most powerful sorcerer, and since all the stories I've heard about Emrys being the most powerful, we will make him summon the Dragon of Life to save Camelot, and the moment he does we will destroy him so he can never us it against us." Uther explained with evil in his eye, Merlin swallowed deeply. Arthur nods his head and Uther send them to try and find this Emrys before the attack his, whilst he gathers the men to fight off the men Sargon has gathered.

When Arthur, Neerg and Merlin reach Arthur's chambers Neerg closes the doors. Merlin changes back into himself and releases his magic and Neerg turns into a leave which Merlin throws out the window, then looks at Arthur in pure fear. "Merlin what's wrong?" Arthur asks as he walks up to Merlin.

"I'm more than just a sorcerer Arthur. I'm also a dragon lord which I think is how I knew all that stuff about dragons but I can't be sure until I ask the grate dragon who you already know of because Guise told you about him when I was unconscious right?" Merlin asks to conform that Arthur was told of the dragon, Arthur nods his head. "Well, I'm also the one were supposed to be looking for." Merlin proclaims, and sits down on the bed. Arthur comes over to Merlin and sits down on the bed next to him and nudges Merlin with his elbow.

"Merlin…guess what?" Arthur asks with a slight smile.

Merlin looks at Arthur with confusion. "What?" Merlin replies.

"I found Emrys." Arthur answers, Merlin smiles and he chuckles at Arthur's stupid joke. "Don't worry, father won't find out. I'll go out into battel with him and tell him that you think you can find a way to summon the Dragon of Life with your extensive knowledge of dragons." Arthur suggests, which makes Merlin look unsure.

"I don't know if I can do that Arthur, I don't know the full extent of my powers yet. And I can't use a lot of it yet." Merlin looks defeated.

"You can do it Merlin. You'll find a way." Arthur kisses Merlin passionately, and brakes apart after a while. "Because you always find a way" Arthur continues, making Merlin smile.

"How is it, you always know what to say?" Merlin asks his love.

"I could ask you the same thing." Arthur replies in a whisper. Merlin smiles and goes to leave so Arthur can get some rest, for tomorrow he was going into battle. Arthur quickly grabs Merlin's arm, making him stop in his tracks. "Please stay." Merlin kisses Arthur on the forehead.

"Ok." He whispers before kissing Arthur on the lips, soon they were in bed together, holding each other close just listening to the other heartbeat. Arthur was in his perjurers, and Merlin borrowed a pair from Arthur. Merlin got dressed behind the dresser Arthur had, because he was used to having privacy when getting dressed. Seeing the clothing was too big for Merlin's thin body, mad Arthur really wish that the trousers would just fall down showing everything off, but Merlin kept a form grip of the fabric to ensure it wouldn't fall down. And they quickly fell asleep in each other's arms, feeling safe, comfortable and at peace as they took in each other's heat and let sleep take over.

To Be Continued


End file.
